


Jingle Bells!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Christmas! [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus is updated on the status of the combined relics.





	1. Progress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is updated on the status of the combined relics.


	2. Jingle! Jingle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sound of bells catches their attention...


	3. Jingle Bells!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen has his own version of a holiday classic!


	4. Challenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper is up for a challenge!


End file.
